Microwave cooking may be employed to cook food products. In particular, the microwave may be used to speed up the cooking process or as a quick-cooking process. However, a microwave typically cannot be used to cook some food products and also microwave energy alone cannot brown food products. The packaging or the container of the food product may be utilized in order to both cook and brown the food product in a microwave. In order to sear or brown the food product, the packaging or container may contain a coating of material that absorbs energy transmitted by the microwave in order to sear or brown a surface of the food product.
In some cases, the coating provided in the container may not provide the desired browning of the food product. For example, the coating provided on the container may unsuccessfully brown the food product, or in some cases, cause overbrowning of the food product. Thus, it may be desirable to provide further improvements of materials that could be used for a cooking container in order to achieve the desired amount of heating and browning of the food product.